BiPolar
by Blaze the Bad
Summary: Wesker sends Ada on what should be a routine mission and she ends up meeting someone she didn't expect.
1. Chapter 1

**Post-Resident Evil: Dead Aim **

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for deciding to check out my story. I got the idea because, well, I think Ada's really cool and I wanted to write something that reflects how I see her. I know this chapter's pretty short but the subsequent chapters will get longer as I get into the action. I want to thank my beta, Jediferret, for keeping me within the RE universe and keeping Ada as much in character as possible.

Please review and tell me what you think of the story but, no nasty stuff, ok? Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** All elements of this story are the intellectual property of their respective owners (meaning Capcom) with the exception of the secondary characters who are mine and were created to be killed off. No infringement is intended.

_Italics _denotes thought

* * *

**Chapter 1**

January 2003

It was hard for her to believe that only four years after surviving the terror that was Raccoon City, they were on the verge of Umbrella's extinction. For three years she has been using her unique talents to aid the anti-Umbrella branch of US STRATCOM. It always amuses her when she thinks of how the 'gifts' Umbrella had given her would end up bringing about their demise.

_Poetic justice. _

She is currently on assignment to investigate an underground facility suspected of producing a T-Virus variant. Her objective: to gather incriminating evidence of said production and destroy the facility.

She looks at the papers in her hands: a map of the facility and a printout of what she is looking for, not that she needs it. She has an excellent memory and can recall virtually everything she has seen or heard verbatim. Placing the papers in the pocket of her black leather jacket for easy retrieval and shaking out her shoulder length blonde hair, she approaches the lab's secret rear entrance and enters the pass code. Once the lock releases, she steps inside.

* * *

Nestled between the foothills of the Adirondack Mountains and an eight-lane expressway sits the deserted town of Triumph. Once a picturesque part of the northeastern American landscape, the little town had quietly faded and died. The reason? Progress, with its high speed expressways, fast food chains and cheap motels had diverted Triumph's primary source of financial support, tourism, to more modern and exciting destinations. Still, despite being deserted and disheveled, it held an air of grandeur, as if waiting to be noticed and reborn.

The turn-of-the-century limestone secondary school was the only building that showed any sign of life. Parked in front of the main entrance was a merlot BMW Z4 Roadster. Behind the wheel, a young Asian woman is currently in a video conference via her laptop, "I've arrived."

A blonde man with dark glasses is on the screen. He responds, "I'm sending you the blueprints and a description of the sample."

"Is there anything else, Wesker?" She says as she uploads the data to her PDA

Wesker sneers and his voice takes on a deeper, more threatening tone, "No. I trust this will be done with your…usual efficiency, Ada."

Ada ignores him, "I'll contact you once I've retrieved the sample."

Ending the transmission, Ada checks the clip in her upgraded 9mm Punisher handgun and puts it in the holster on her thigh. With a sigh she alights from the car and removes her heavy black velvet coat. She would like to wear it during the mission for protection against the cold January winds but knows it will only slow her down and restrict her movements. Besides, it should be warmer inside. Putting her PDA in the small pouch around her waist, she heads for the door of the school. The heels of her black leather boots click loudly against the concrete sidewalk as she opens the door and slips inside.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I figured I should drop the Janus alias seeing as Umbrella probably has their version of an APB out on her but I really dislike creating character names and decided to write the chapter instead of spending 3 hours trying to pick the 'perfect' alias. By now, everyone should know who she is anyway and for those of you who don't, you'll find out soon enough. Not really an important point, I just thought I'd save someone from saying "She wouldn't use that alias again." Once again, thanks to Jediferret for reading this prior to posting and giving me her honest opinion.

See the previous chapter for my disclaimer. Standard review stuff, please let me know what you think but absolutely no flaming. Thanks

_Italics _denotes thought

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The woman formerly known as Janus Prospero makes her way down a sterile, brightly lit corridor. With a small staff of 50 including all the scientists, lab assistants, administrators and security, the halls are practically empty. Her forged Umbrella ID should get her past most inquiries about her presence but, just in case, she has a 12-gauge insurance policy under her jacket.

Her trip to the main lab takes about 20 minutes and occurs without incident. Once inside, she counts two employees working. Falling back on her experiences as head of security, she begins walking through the lab, stopping occasionally to examine various experiments. She has always found it interesting that acting as if you belong and have a purpose usually puts people at ease. This situation proved to be no different.

A tall woman notices her and starts moving in her direction. The woman's demeanor reminds her of her 7th grade Science teacher, old and depressed. She asks, "May I help you?"

Janus answers, "I'm Janus from the Manhattan office. I was told to acquire your bi-weekly progress report."

"I'm Dr. Marks. I was just preparing to send it tomorrow." The tall woman appears to be somewhat confused, "They've never sent someone to get it personally, before."

"They are interested in an eyewitness account of your progress, as well as, the usual hardcopy report." Janus explains with a slight smirk on her face.

Dr. Marks' nose lifts. She's not used to younger people ordering her around. "I see." Dr. Marks sighs. She has work to do and doesn't really have time to show one of Umbrella's little pets around. Still, this woman, Janus', could prove to be useful in advocating her research. "If you would wait for a few moments I can give you the tour and explain what we're doing here."

Janus inquires, "Do you mind if I look around a bit? I promise not to touch anything."

Dr. Marks grants her permission, "Very well. If you have any questions, please, ask either myself or my assistant, Gregory."

Janus nods and notes the young lab assistant patiently waiting for Dr. Marks to return to what they had been doing. Once they're distracted by their work, she returns to exploring the lab and approaches a computer terminal. Inserting a data stick, she selects the run command, starting a program that will search for the information she needs and automatically copy it for her. As she waits for it to finish, she spots the lab's refrigerator. Through its glass door, she can see a familiar looking vial. On closer examination, she sees it is not filled with the green t-virus she usually associates with the vials; rather, it is a silver-white color. The label called it 'tG-v'.

Dr. Marks notices her interest and approaches her, "I see you've noticed our current project."

Janus remarks curiously, "Yes, a t-virus variant?"

Dr. Marks explains their research to Janus, "Yes, a combination of the t-virus developed by Drs. Spencer, Marcus and Birkin with the G-virus developed by Drs. William and Annette Birkin. An earlier attempt to combine the two viruses was conducted by Dr. Duvall late last year but the results were lost when his employment with Umbrella was terminated. We've had very gratifying results from the limited experiments we've conducted with it."

"I see." Janus says.

"The results are in the progress report. If you'd wait another moment, I can try to arrange a demonstration." Dr. Marks is obvious proud of their achievement:

Janus nods her head in agreement, "My personal report can only be improved by seeing your results in action."

Dr. Marks goes off to arrange the demonstration. Janus sees her data has been found and copied and goes to the computer to retrieve the data stick. She grabs a metal case used to carry glass vials. It's just large enough for two vials and will fit in her pocket. Opening the refrigerator, she reaches in and removes the vial containing the tG-virus. Instantly, a piercing alarm goes off.

Dr. Marks whips around toward her, panic etched across her face, "NOO! What have you done?"

* * *

Ada enters the school building, the sounds of her footfalls echoing off the scarred linoleum and stone walls. The school, like the rest of the town, was deserted and in disrepair. Still, it was evident that the person in charge of its closing had taken great care in doing so. Everything not nailed down had been sold or thrown away so there was very little trash. Graffiti covered the walls and lockers and most of the windows had been broken by vandals. Ada rolled her eyes, vandalism seemed so…pointless. Why not just blow it up if you hate it so much? She smiles. 

_They don't let children play with explosives._

She began her search for the secret entrance. The facility she was entering was relatively new, built to hide White Umbrella's secret experimentation from the nosy government. They had hidden the entrance in the abandoned school. According to her information, it was located near the gymnasium which was, of course, the point farthest from where she was currently standing.

Walking down the main hall, she comes to a set of heavy metal doors. They are held closed by a thick metal chain and padlock. She considered her options. Shoot the lock off, quick yet unchallenging, noisy, a waste of good ammo, and totally lacking in finesse. Look for the key, time-consuming and probably futile. Finally, pick the lock, not as time-consuming as searching for a key but more challenging and satisfying that shooting it.

_I haven't used my lock picking skills in a while; better make sure I'm not rusty._

Opening the lock, she continues. Exploring the empty classrooms reveals nothing. The cafeteria however produces a 5-digit number haphazardly jotted on the blackboard.

_Hmmm, conspicuously inconspicuous, the pass code perhaps?_

Noting the number on her PDA, she resumes her exploration. As she enters the hallway leading to the gymnasium, she notices the side halls are completely blocked and boarded up.

_It looks like they don't want me doing anymore exploring._

She rounds a corner and hears an almost inaudible _click_. Slipping back around the corner, she pulls her weapon and peeks around to see what she's up against. Two remote sentry machine guns are pointed down the hallway.

_Aww, and I was hoping they'd just let me in._

Taking another peek, she spots the infrared and motion sensor node on the top of the gun's casing. If she can shoot them out, the guns will still be live but unable to detect her.

_Amateurs._

She takes a deep cleansing breath, slowly letting it out and releasing all the tension in her body. Opening her eyes, she springs out into the hallway and fires off one round, taking out the node of the left gun. She doesn't see it happen because she's already aiming and firing at the second node. As the sentries continue to monitor the hallway, only now blind, she admires her handiwork. Removing her clip, she replaces the two rounds and reloads.

_Are they trying to tell me they mean business?_

Beyond the sentries is another hallway, also boarded up along the sides. Anticipating another pair of sentries, she is surprised when the floor begins to crumble beneath her feet. Reacting instantly, she runs for the end of the hall, the floor disintegrating almost under her feet. Reaching the end, once again on solid ground, she looks back. They had dug underneath the floor and placed metal spikes there. Replacing the linoleum, no one would know until it was too late. If she had been a little slower, they would have impaled her.

_Ok, I guess they DO mean business._

Finally, she reaches the gymnasium. It's typical, used for basketball games and school assemblies. The bleachers are out, creating large shadowy recesses for enemies to hide. Ada edges through the large room, carefully covering as many hiding places as she can.

_This is the perfect place for an ambush._

Still, no one challenges her. Checking the second of three doors at the far end reveals the coach's office, empty. The door to the left is the boy's locker room. Rows of lockers hide nothing and the shower is also empty. The final door, on the right, is the girl's locker room. Once again, she finds nothing until she enters the shower area. A medium-sized tiled room with shower heads along the walls, it looks normal enough. By the light switch is a section of tile about 4" by 4" that's not quite the same color as the rest of the room.

_Well, well, what do we have here?_

Ada breaks the tiles, revealing a small keypad. Entering the numbers obtained in the cafeteria causes a large section of the back wall to slide away. Ada approaches and reaches for the handle of the now exposed metal security door. She opens it to a large, well lit glass and steel corridor. A loud siren and flashing red lights broadcast all is not right. Still, her mission comes before all else and she enters the corridor. The heavy door closes and seals behind her.

To Be Continued…

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** The Umbrella facility in this story is styled after The Hive in the first Resident Evil movie. Thanks to Jediferret for acting as my beta reader and making sure I don't stray from the RE universe.

Disclaimer info is in Chapter 1. Same review info as the last chapter, please review but absolutely no flaming. Thanks

_Italics _denotes thought

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Janus turns to the doctor, her features tightly controlled to hide her confusion. "I wanted to look at it."

"You promised not to touch anything." Dr. Marks whines as her panic melts into resignation. "No one touches the sample, not even me, without special permission. The vial is rigged to keep anyone from trying to steal it. By touching it you've set off the facilities defense system."

"It's only an alarm." Janus' forehead wrinkles as she frowns, her confusion increasing.

Dr. Marks realizes something for the first time. "You're not with Umbrella. If they had sent you, you'd know about the failsafe."

Janus shrugs, she wants to continue her mission and this is taking too much time. "True. I was sent to expose your research and destroy this lab."

"You'll never make it out alive." Dr. Marks sighs heavily and explains, "The defense system releases the tG-virus into the facility's ventilation system. By now, everyone here is infected, including you." She shouts with renewed energy, "You've killed us all!"

"Why would they do that?" Janus asks, her brow furrowing again.

Dr. Marks sits on a lab stool and rubs her forehead. "After the incident in the Hive, they wanted to be sure no one could betray them. Solution, unauthorized personnel touch the sample, they kill everyone."

Janus huffs, "Sounds like overkill to me."

"This is a very fast-acting virus. I can already feel the effects." Dr. Marks answers her weakly. Her skin has taken on a gray pallor and she basically looks as if she's at death's door. "Within moments the weaker staff will die and reanimate to feed on those left."

Dr. Marks drops to the floor and her assistant, Gregory, runs to her side.

Janus nods in Dr. Marks' direction and asks Gregory: "Dead?"

He nods in response. Taking out her shotgun, Janus stands over Marks' corpse and fires a round into her head.

Gregory abruptly sits back on the floor with a thump. He and the floor are covered in blood and gray matter. In his shock he manages to stammer, "Why…why did you…?"

Janus doesn't even look at him as she pockets the sample and pumps another round into the shotgun's chamber, ejecting the spent cartridge: "You'd rather I left her to come back and eat you?"

He looks into her cold, emotionless face, searching for even the smallest sign of compassion. He finds none. "You're crazy."

She ignores his comment, "What's the lifespan of the airborne virus before switching to blood transmission?"

Gregory begins shaking in shock and fear. The realization that he's going to literally drop dead at any second has finally dawned on him. He sounds tired as he answers, "5 minutes."

Janus glances at him from the corner of her eyes and asks, "And what's the longest anyone's lasted before succumbing to the virus?"

"7 minutes." Gregory replies.

"So, I guess the question is," Janus responds, her voice is level with a hint of sardonic humor, "do I wait here until you die and shoot you, or leave you and hope you don't come after me?"

Gregory doesn't answer as he surrenders to the virus.

Janus says to no one in particular as she plants a 12 gauge round in Gregory's brain, "It seems I didn't need to ask."

Janus searches the rest of the lab and finds nothing helpful until she gets to the main computer terminal. She reads from the screen:

_You're request for a demonstration is approved. The specimens have been released into the arena. As always, you may view the demonstration from the observation deck._

With the required information in her possession, the only thing left is to set the facility's self-destruct system and get out before it blows. Janus leaves the lab to find the computer she needs.

* * *

Ada arms herself as she enters the hallway. Sirens and flashing lights in an Umbrella lab usually indicate something will eventually find you and try to kill you. She jogs down the corridor toward the main lab where the sample is stored. About halfway there she begins to hear the all too familiar moans of the undead. Edging around the corner, she finds herself in a long hallway with glass walls on either side. The walls look into four different labs. 

In each lab are between five and seven staff members, at least half of the facility's staff. Most of the staff has turned into the zombies she remembered from Raccoon City. A few are still human, lying on the floor, either dead or dying. In one lab, one person is still very much alive and runs to the glass. Her pounding draws Ada's attention and she could see the silent plea for help in the woman's eyes. The marks on the woman's body bore evidence that she had been attacked and Ada considers her already dead. She's infected and will eventually fall victim to the virus. As Ada reaches the end of the hall she hears a crash in the one lab followed by a woman screaming.

_Whatever was released, it was done recently. _

A familiar feeling begins to form in the pit of her stomach. The sensation is just like the one she experienced in Raccoon when she realized the possibility of her own infection.

_I died once before and, as Wesker once told me: Death is unimportant. _

She pushes the feeling aside as she moves through the next corridor. She passes a room marked R&D.

_Where there are zombies, there are monsters. Let's see what they've been up to._

Ada enters the room and checks for enemies. Seeing none, she goes to the computer and searches for files on their experiments. Unconsciously, she begins humming a song she had heard earlier as she searches. Scrolling through the files, she sees one marked 'Bior'.

_Bior for Bio-Organic Weapon?_

She uploads the file to her PDA and scans the information.

_Usual suspects. Hunter, Cerberus, Licker, and oh goody, a Tyrant. _

Reading further reveals a disturbing difference between these BOWs and the ones she's fought before. The virus they used gives these creatures electrical properties. They can shield themselves from most conventional weapons meaning, she's a good as defenseless against them. Only one weapon will work; a charged particle rifle.

_Maybe they were good enough to leave one just lying around for me to find._

Searching the lockers inside the room offers nothing useful so she leaves. The thought of being confronted by one of the creatures practically unarmed is disturbing and yet, her mission is her foremost concern.

_Sitting around waiting to die will get you nowhere._

She finally reaches the main lab and goes in. She finds two dead bodies, their heads basically blown all over the floor. She scowls as she looks into the empty lab refrigerator.

_Someone else has been here and they have the sample. _

Her only option is to track down her fellow intruder and take the sample from them, by force if necessary.

To Be Continued…

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **As always, thanks to Jediferret, my beta reader.

Standard disclaimer applies. Let me know what you think by reviewing but absolutely no flaming.

Currently listening to: _Resident Evil Main Theme_ by Marilyn Manson. (For inspiration)

_Italics _denotes thought

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Janus is on her way to the only computer in the facility that can be used to activate the self-destruct program. Naturally, it's located in the bowels of the lab with all the HVAC and electrical equipment.

_It's probably poorly lit too_.

Recalling the location of the training arena is on the way, she decides to make a stop to see their experiments for herself. She approaches a set of steel double doors leading to the central core of the facility. Preparing her weapon, she opens the doors. After sweeping for possible targets, she walks around the core's interior walkway.

The lab is basically a large wheel with labs around the perimeter; three hallways, one of which she had just come from, act as spokes; and a hub which houses the main elevator. Between the hallways were the maintenance and service areas on the bottom level; experiment containment and training arenas on the third; elevated walkways and observation areas on the second; and staff areas on the first.

Janus moves to the elevator and presses the call button. A computer responds to her attempt in a woman's voice, "Viral contamination is detected. Please enter the four-digit authorization code to activate the elevator."

"But I don't have the four-digit code." Janus mutters under her breath.

Thinking a moment, she decides to try one of the maintenance ladders found around the perimeter.

_Should have done that in the first place, but nooo, I decided to take the stupid elevator._

Janus backtracks towards the perimeter. A number of infected staff had somehow made it into the hallway. Dr. Marks had been right, it had been maybe twenty minutes since the virus' release and the dead had already reanimated.

The nearest one senses her presence and lurches toward her. Its sudden movement attracts the attention of the others causing half a dozen of the undead to advance on her. Janus fires into the group and pumps another shell into the chamber as her assailants stumble back. After a few more carefully placed shots Janus surveys the bodies, snapping the necks of those still moving.

_I wonder why they detected me. I'm practically one of them. _

A search of their clothes yields a high level keycard, a notepad with a few sets of numbers scribbled in it, and, oddly enough, a handful of shotgun shells. Janus reloads and turns back to the hub.

_Perhaps one of these numbers is the authorization code. _

Returning to the elevator, Janus enters the first set of numbers.

"I'm sorry, that code is incorrect. Please try again." The computer responds.

She enters the next set, the response is the same. Her brow furrows in frustration.

_I should be able to get this. I am named for the god of doors after all._

The next set has the same effect.

_This last one had better be it 'cuz I'm out of codes._

The computer finally tells her what she wants to hear, "Thank you, the elevator is on its way."

Janus waits impatiently for the doors to open.

* * *

Ada searches the lab for anything useful and finds nothing. She stands in the middle of the room, plotting her next move. She needs to find whoever took the sample before they make it out of the lab but they could be anywhere. She rubs the back of her neck to ease the tense muscles and, opening her eyes, sees the dome of the security camera in the ceiling. A smirk tugs at the corner of her mouth. 

She checks her PDA for the location of the security office. It'll take a bit of backtracking but it's not too far. Equipping her Punisher, she heads back into the hallway. A few moments later, she is standing outside the door to her destination. Opening the door reveals a dark room; the only source of light is a bluish glow from the security monitors. She checks the lockers near the door and finds a Taser. Reaching in the back of the locker produces a carrying case and extra battery. The battery goes in her waist pouch while the Taser in its case is attached to the pouch's strap.

The smell of blood emanates from around the corner, along with wet sounds of someone eating. Readying her weapon, Ada steps around the corner to find one of the security guards making a snack of his co-worker. He looks over his shoulder at her and begins to rise. Ada aims for his temple and fires. The man collapses, now minus a good portion of his head. Ada approaches the bodies and collects 9mm bullets from the zombie guard. The other guard, although badly mauled, is still alive, though Ada can't see how.

"Help me." He asks, using the last of his strength.

Ada, squats next to him trying to reflect concern in her eyes, "All I can do is end your suffering."

His hand reaches for her, a wistful look on his face. He begs her, "Please…"

As she aims, she witnesses his transformation. His skin tone changes to a sickly gray and his brown eyes cloud over becoming a silvery-white. She quickly pulls the trigger before he turns completely, ending his misery. His pockets contain a lighter, an all-access keycard and a key ring. She adds the items to her waist pouch and checks out the view of the security cameras.

Finding the monitor in the main lab, Ada rewinds the footage. She sees herself, moving backwards, and shortly after that, a woman, dressed like a biker chick with stringy blonde hair. She had left only moments before Ada reached the lab. Ada surveys the other screens and finds the woman in a corridor not far away taking out a gang of undead staff.

_I see Alice has returned to Wonderland._

Before leaving, she checks the rest of the room and upon finding a gas can with some gas left; she douses the corpses and sets them on fire.

_Better to be safe than sorry, I always say. Don't need to run into any crimsonheads._

Ada leaves the room and heads in the direction of the intruder. She rounds a bend in the hallway and sees the double door that leads to the central hub. The bodies of bullet-riddled undead are strewn across the hall, evidence of the lab's other intruder. Blocking her path are two Cerberus, feasting on the bodies. The animals were at one time Dobermans but now looked skinned and rotten. One is missing an eye and the white gleam of bone can be seen through the shredded flesh of its face. The second's throat and half of its shoulder is missing as if it had been shot away. Ada fires a shot at the nearest one and isn't too surprised when a blue-white static bubble appears around the dog, deflecting her bullet.

_Got shields, huh? Let's see if the Taser does the trick._

She equips the Taser and fires. The darts connect with the electric shield and 50,000 volts short it out. The undead animal is unaffected until she shoots it with her handgun. Reloading the Taser takes but a second and she repeats the process on the second canine.

Ada reloads the Taser and her Punisher and walks to the end of the hallway. Opening the door reveals the other intruder waiting for the elevator. She turns as Ada enters the room.

Janus inquires, a smug look on her face, "And who might you be?"

Ada, her voice full of humor, smirks and answers, "No one important." She pulls her Punisher, "I'm going to ask you nicely, Alice, give me the sample."

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note** – For those of you who didn't know, Janus Prospero is the name Alice uses while working for Umbrella in the first movie. For those of you who did, forget I just said that. :P

On a personal note, I finally beat all the levels of the Mercenaries. I love playing as Hunk and Wesker. Also, I removed some comments I made in my AN from Chapter 4. I must apologize, I'd been cooped up for a while and my world shrank to the size of my computer room and FF.N. After some BBQ fries, soda, and time with my friends, I got over it. All I will say is, if you choose to review, I'd appreciate it but if not, just enjoy the story. I like it, that's why I wrote it and decided to share.

Currently listening to the _Biohazard Outbreak Main Theme_ by Matsumoto Akihiko

Standard Disclaimer. _Italics_ denotes thought

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Alice turns as the door opens.

_They can open doors now?_

In walks an Asian woman wearing black leather, heeled boots and ashort sleeveless red silk Cheongsam dress. The light glitters off the gold embroidered butterflies scattered over the delicate fabric. As she walks, the slits on either side part, revealing smooth, well-toned outer thighs and on the right, her gun holster.

_Hussy_

"And who might you be?" Alice asks the woman, looking smug.

The woman smirks and answers her in a patronizing tone, "No one important." She pulls out her gun, "I'm going to ask you nicely, Alice, give me the sample."

Alice smirks back, "No." _Silly fool, like I'm just going to hand it over._

"I see." The woman sighs. She doesn't seem irritated, as if she expected a negative answer. "Then we'll be doing this the hard way."

"Did you honestly think it would be easy?" Alice inquires with a raised eyebrow.

The elevator arrives and the doors open. Alice edges toward them.

Woman looks at her and smiles enigmatically. "No, but I was hoping."

The woman begins to circle Alice, trying to get a clear shot of the elevator car. Alice takes the opportunity to dash for the open doors. Alice hears the gunshot as she enters the car and slaps her hand across the controls. The doors close and the car begins to descend. She touches the sharp pain on her left shoulder. The woman's bullet had grazed her, leaving a gash in her jacket and a bloody track across her flesh. She removes her jacket and rips a piece of material from her shirt to wipe off the blood. As she cleans the wound, it closes up leaving no trace.

Multiple questions flash through Alice's mind. _Who is that woman? How did she know my name? I know I've never seen her before, so why does she seem so familiar? Why does she want the sample? She must be working for somebody, but who?_

Alice smiles and mutters to herself, "She has no idea who she's messing with."

She removes the sample from her pocket and looks at it. She can't think of what possessed her to take it, since that certainly wasn't part of her objective. If anything, she should see that it gets destroyed along with the rest of the lab. She has some knowledge of Dr. Duvall's experiment using this viral combination from Bruce's report; still, she's intrigued by its unknown properties. _What exactly does it do? Does the t-virus minimize the G-virus mutations? Perhaps the G-virus improves the effectiveness of the t-virus recipient by slowing its deterioration._ At least it will be in safe hands back at headquarters. Besides, if she leaves it behind, that woman will most certainly find it.

She allows herself to contemplate the possibility she may be infected with this new virus. After all, being infected with the t-virus already is no guarantee she's completely immune to other viruses. The fact that she's still alive at this point shows she has some immunity but it may also mean it's just taking longer for the tG-virus to take effect. She pushes the thought to the back of her mind. It's counterproductive and diverts her attention from the task at hand.

The elevator's descent slows and Alice prepares for whatever may be on the other side of the door. First, she wants to see the experiments in the training arena, then she'll complete her objective. She readies her shotgun as the elevator car stops and the doors open.

* * *

Ada looks over the other woman, Alice, as she holds her at gunpoint. Black baggy low-rise jeans, a red shirt and a black jacket. A 12-gauge pump-action Mossberg shotgun is slung over her shoulder. Ada smiles as she notes Alice giving her the once-over. 

_This younger generation, they're so…sloppy, so completely lacking in poise and grace. At least she has decent taste in weaponry._

Ada sighs at Alice's response to her more than reasonable request for the sample. It's not as if she needs it. These anti-Umbrella people are solely search-and-destroy, they don't collect samples. She can tell from her further conversation that Alice has no idea who she is but is obviously very confident in her ability to accomplish what ever she's here to do.

_Amateur_

The elevator arrives and Ada sees Alice's eyes twitch in its direction. She keeps one eye on Alice and moves to cover the elevator car as well. Alice uses that minute distract to make a break for it. Ada fires but her opponent's momentum carries her into the elevator. The next few shots are blocked by the rapidly closing doors. A few small drops of blood dot the floor outside the elevator doors. Ada shrugs and puts her gun away.

_Only nicked her, oh well, there's always next time. Let her do all the hard work and clear the road for me._

She takes a few moments to go through the staff quarters, finding a couple of keycards that might come in handy later. In sickbay, she picks up some hemostatic medicine and a mild analgesic, just in case. On her way back to the elevator, she comes across a security guard's quarters and hits the mother lode. Hanging on the back of the door is a silver and black .45ACP 'Baby' Desert Eagle, complete with a loaded clip and shoulder holster.

_Would it be undignified to do a happy dance right now? Probably._

Keeping her joy inside, she puts on the holster, loads the clip into the handgun and holsters it. Leaving the room, she goes back to the elevator and notes what floor the car is on, the second. Calling it, she waits a few moments, then boards and proceeds to the second floor.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **If the presentation rooms seem familiar it's probably because I was inspired by the one from the 'Spencer Rain'Also, the chapter's longer. I said they would be once I got into the action.A special thanks, as always, to my beta Jediferret.

Currently listening to _3rd Time's the Charm_ by Tetsuya Shibata from the Biohazard Outbreak OST

Standard disclaimer. _Italics_ denotes thought

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Alice walks out of the elevator onto a catwalk suspended over most of the third floor. Directly in front of her is a brushed steel wall with a set of steel doors in the middle. Equipping her shotgun, she opens one of the doors and eases inside.

She is standing in the middle of a large wall at the back of a comfortably appointed room. The texture of the thick, steel-blue carpet can be felt even through the thick soles of her boots. Theater seats upholstered in a plush navy fabric are set around the room and wall sconces give off a soothing blue glow. The setting inspires one to sink into one of those luxuriously cozy seats and relax. She walks down the gently sloped floor toward the far wall that is a large 2-inch thick Plexiglas window. Each seat in the room has an unobstructed view of the room below.

Alice looks through the window. Below the observation deck is a large room with steel walls illuminated by stadium lights. Pacing the steel floor is a familiar creature to Alice. The size of a full-grown man, it crawls along the floor on all fours. The large claws on what used to be its hands are razor sharp and allow it to scale walls and traverse ceilings. They are also formidable weapons, slicing through flesh, muscle and even bone. Its sightless head is filled with needle sharp teeth and a spear like tongue that can inflict heavy damage, not only because it's sharp but also can be used for strangulation. This one is different in one way, its spine and claws are tipped in silver-white.

Alice is unsure of the implications of this particular mutation. She does notice that it still has the same weakness as the other lickers she's fought. Its brain is unprotected; a few shots to that vulnerable area and it'll drop like a fly.

She watches the licker meander around the arena, using the rare quiet moment to plan her next move. She reloads her shotgun and chambers the first round. Unbeknownst to her, the sound registers on the licker's acute hearing and its head jerks in her direction. Alice takes one more look into the arena before proceeding to the next presentation room. She frowns in confusion.

_Where'd the licker go?_

Alice is unprepared for the licker's 150lb frame to slam into the window by her face. Its claws dig into the Plexiglas causing web-like cracks to appear. Its 3 foot tongue lashes at the glass trying to get at her. The cracks begin to get longer and wider as the abomination flexes it claws to get a better grip.

Alice readies her shotgun and backs toward the door. Another licker, unseen until now, crashes into the glass next to the first and the window shatters. The two creatures tumble into the room and quickly right themselves. The first screeches as it advances on Alice.

She circles, trying to cover both unholy beasts at the same time. She has three choices, the door she had come through only moments before, go through the shattered window into the room below or make a stand and fight. A humorless smile tugs at the right corner of her mouth as she decides.

Gripping her weapon tighter, she aims and fires at the nearest profane creation. Time seems to slow down as she watches the bullet streak toward its intended target. Scant inches from its mark, a silver white static appears as if the bullet has struck an invisible barrier. Alice watches in disbelief as the 12-gauge round drops to the floor, having never come in contact with the licker. The creature seems totally unfazed and continues to screech and stalk closer to her.

She flips out of the way as its companion lashes out with its whip-like tongue and finds herself at the steel doors leading out to the catwalk. Keeping the shotgun trained on the monsters, she slips her right hand behind her and opens the door. In one liquid motion she slides through the narrow opening and pulls the door shut behind her. A split second later, the doors rattle as 300lbs of tG-virus infected humanoid hit the other side.

Alice decides to check out the other portions of the catwalk to see where they lead. Passing the elevator, she continues to another presentation room. This one is decorated with the same comfortable, expensive fabrics as the first only in shades of deep rose. Rose-colored lights line the walls. Giving in to the restful ambiance, she sits in a chair at the back of the room and contemplates what has just happened.

_What was that light around the licker? It seemed almost electrical in nature. It's obviously a form of protection. Did it evolve naturally or is it a by product of the tG-virus? I need answers._

A variation in the light coming from the room below draws Alice's attention. Cautious after her recent experience, she creeps to the window and looks down. Inside the steel arena are two creatures she's never seen before.

Definitely reptilian in nature, they walk erect and have deadly claws on their hands and feet. Well muscled legs no doubt provide extraordinary jumping ability. Their mouths are full of razor sharp teeth. The bony ridge that runs from their brow line across the top of their heads and down on past their shoulder blades, as well as, their claws are tipped with the same silver-white as the lickers.

_Now that's something I'd never want to come across in a dark alley. It's like something from a nightmare._

She carefully exits the room, making as little noise as possible. The sight of the nightmarish creatures is enough to send her off to complete her mission. She skips her plans to explore the rest of the second and third floors and heads to the elevator to go to the fourth floor.

* * *

The elevator stops on the second floor and Ada emerges. As the doors close behind her, a voice comes over her earpiece. 

Wesker inquires, "Have you retrieved the sample?"

"No," Ada responds, "there's been a complication."

Wesker states, "Let me guess…Alice."

Ada's fairly drips with sarcasm, "How did you know?" Her question is more of a statement.

Wesker lets out a short laugh, "Huh, I just found out. I hope I don't have to tell you what you're supposed to do."

"Retrieve the sample at all costs. I'm trailing her as we speak." Ada replies as she rolls her eyes.

Wesker's voice turns cold, "Don't fail me Ada."

Ada smirks and answers him, "Yes, yes, or you might have to kill me. I've heard all this before."

"Obviously you're not taking the threat too seriously." Wesker responds, mildly amused by Ada's defiance, "Perhaps I'll have to remind you why you work for me and not the other way around."

Ada is eager to end the transmission, "Some other time perhaps. I'm busy right now, Ada out."

_Arrogant retard._

She ends the call and approaches the first pair of doors. Screeching and the sound of claws on steel comes from inside, so she decides to move on rather than explore that room. Ada follows the catwalk around to the next large dark steel bulkhead. Approaching the security doors, she sees a card reader situated above the knob. She pulls out her high clearance security keycard and swipes it through the reader. A green light appears and a low click is heard as the lock disengages.

Opening the door, she finds a large room open to the one below which is enormous. She's standing on the catwalk that runs around the perimeter of the room. The walls are lined with lockers, apparently for the workers in this area. From below can be heard various animal sounds and they don't sound happy. From her vantage point, she can see the room below is where they house their experiments, both before and after being infected. Cage sizes ranging from small for the Cerberus all the way to the size of a large prison cell for god-only-knows what can be seen. The backs of the cages lead directly into the training arenas on either side of this room.

At the far end of the catwalk is a small lift used to descend to the room below. Ada ignores it and searches the lockers. She finds typical locker items: deodorant, dirty magazines, family photos, various articles of clothing, a rumpled screenplay, and some guy's wallet with fifty bucks in it, which she pockets. She was hoping for the charged particle rifle which, logically, should be in this room but it isn't anywhere to be found.

_Stuck with the Taser._

Avoiding the lift, she finishes her search and exits the room. The door opens onto the mesh catwalk and the sound of claws clicking on steel as something otherworldly stalks her.

_A licker, no doubt. I'm sure it's shielded too._

She backs up inside the door and quietly closes it. Preparing her Taser, she eases the door open and searches for her target. She spots it hiding almost out of sight amongst the pipes and cables near the ceiling. She shoots it with the Taser, shorting out its shield and takes it out with the Punisher.

_That was easy_.

Just as the thought registers, she hears the familiar screech as the second licker attacks. Her acute hearing picks up on her attacker's location and she instantly flips backwards. As her body soars through the air, she points the toe of her right foot, catching the licker under the chin. The hit stuns the creature and Ada runs into a presentation room. She shuts the door behind her just as the licker recovers and comes after her.

Ada edges down the side wall toward another that had apparently been made entirely of Plexiglas. Stepping around the broken shards, she stands in the shadows cast by the blue sconces. She readies her Taser and waits for the monster to follow her inside.

_Yeah, it was easy…too easy. _

The second the creature comes through the door, Ada takes out its shield with the Taser. An instant later, a .45ACP round follows the darts and plows through the monstrosity's frontal lobe into its brainstem. It stops in its tracks and drops to the floor, dead.

After reloading her weapons, Ada exits the room and returns to the elevator. She sees the doors closing and rushes to them only to get a glimpse of Alice's jubilant face before they're separated completely.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I recently started volunteering my time for a worthy cause and it's taken over my life. Also, I've lost my inspiration to write and if I tried to finish, the story would suffer. This will be my final submission for this story for the foreseeable future. I want to express my appreciation, as always, to my beta Jediferret.

I'm currently listening to _Untouchable_ by Garbage

Standard disclaimer. _Italics_ denotes thought

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Alice approaches the elevator and sees a dead licker on the floor.

_How did it…_

A gunshot rings out from the presentation room across the walkway. The other woman is apparently engaged in a fight with the surviving beast. Alice gets on the elevator and skips the third floor, deciding to finish her objective by going directly to the fourth. Besides, skipping a floor should throw that woman off her trail a bit.

The doors begin to close when a figure in red appears in front of them. Alice can't suppress her elation; the doors are closing too fast for her adversary to get to her. Relaxing a bit for the ride, she begins to mull over what she knows about her enemy.

_A self-assured Asian woman sent in to collect the sample. Hmmm, who sent her? How did she defeat the lickers? _

She recalls something from one of her fellow operatives, a Leon Kennedy. Like her, he had survived the outbreak in Raccoon City. He despised Umbrella, not only for the outbreak but for contributing to the death of someone he cared about, Ada Wong. His emotional attachment to this woman was evident. Following the incident, whenever he spoke of her, sadness tinged his words and flitted through his eyes. As time progressed, he accepted her death, although the feelings that he had failed to save her lingered. In more recent years he appears to have dealt with those feelings as well. His report revealed that she had been sent in to retrieve a sample of the G-virus and she had been willing to betray him to get it. No physical description was available other that she was an Asian woman, in her mid-20s. Still, the description fit her rival.

_It couldn't possibly be her; she's been dead for over 4 years. _

Shaking her head, she runs her hands through her blonde hair. Pointless speculation doesn't matter. Besides, knowing her identity won't answer how she defeated the lickers. An important piece of information is missing and that woman has it.

_I have to admit, she has the upper hand._

If there is one thing Alice hates, it's admitting there's something she can't handle. Still, being stronger and faster than normal mortals, as well as, virtually impervious to physical injury doesn't make her omniscient.

_Focus on the mission. Let her deal with the creatures since she knows how._

She nods her head as a way of affirming her decision. She begins to mentally prepare for the task ahead. Even so, she is unprepared when the elevator stops on the third floor.

* * *

Ada purses her lips in irritation. It's not that Alice got away…again, but that she was laughing at her. Making a quick decision, she turns back to the experiment holding room. She didn't mind playing cat-and-mouse with Alice but she was finished playing. It was time to begin the deadly game in earnest.

Slapping the steel door open, she runs to the railing and jumps off. Rotating in mid-air to face the way she had come, she grabs the mesh catwalk and uses her momentum to kick the doors open. She lands, cat-like, in the third floor elevator area. She quickly surveys her surroundings as the metal doors behind her slam shut.

Seeing no adversaries, she goes to the elevator controls and hits the call button.

That wench may be 'enhanced' but she has a few surprises up her proverbial sleeve as well. Drawing her handgun, she waits for the doors to open.

* * *

To Be Continued... 


End file.
